TNNC
by IAmNoFace
Summary: A new team is starting at Beacon. Will they prevail or be overshadowed by the other teams?
1. This will be the day

_Your world needs a great defender_  
_Your world's in the way of harm_  
_You want a romantic life a fairytale that's full of charm_

_Beware that the light is fading_  
_Beware as the dark returns_  
_This world's unforgiving_  
_Even brilliant lights will cease to burn_

_Legends scatter_  
_Day and night will sever_  
_Hope and peace are lost forever_

_This will be the day we've waited for_  
_This will be the day we open up the door_  
_I don't wanna hear your absolution_  
_Hope your ready for a revolution_  
_Welcome to a world of new solutions_  
_Welcome to a world of bloody evolution_  
_In time your heart will open minds_  
_A story will be told_  
_and victory is in a simple soul_

The boy leaned over his desk looking at his gear inspecting each piece with extreme care. "C.Q. Check. Dust ammo...Check." The boy stood and walked out of the room grabbing a long necked blue jacket off of the chair by the door as he left. He stood in the hallway folding down the collar on his jacket and shouted "COME ON NATALIE LETS GO ALREADY." "GIMME A MINUTE!" The boy sighed and ran his fingers through his short dark brown hair. "ALRIGHT." the boy walked over to the round oak table in the living room and sat down sighing. "Why do girls always take so long?" the boy looked out the window and started tapping his foot impatiently. "HURRY UP!" he shouted and immediately from right behind him he heard "You don't have to shout I'm right here." The boy looked his sister up and down she had long blond hair that went down to the middle of her back and she wore red rim glasses, a purple jacket, blue jeans, purple sneakers, a utility belt with knives attached to it, and a large backpack. "Well I didn't know that. Anyway lets get going, we don't wanna miss the airships now do we." "Yea that would suck." The boy stood up and adjusted the straps of his rucksack. After his sister was out the boy locked the door and started walking twords the docking station. 30 minutes later... "Are we there yet?" Natalie wined. The boy sighed. "No Natalie. We still have a bit to go." "Uggggg. Why do we live so far awaaaaaaayyyyy." "No idea. But come on. Were going to BEACON! WE did it!" "yea." The boy sighed "Anyway were here." he said gesturing to the large metal dock sticking off of the cliff in-front of them. "AWESOME!" Natalie screamed as she ran to get on the first airship. "Wait up." the boy said. As he got to the bottom of the walkway to get on the ship he took a deep breath and walked forward. "don't look down, don't look down, don't look down." The boy said as his heart started to beat at 100 miles an hour. When he got on the ship he started looking around. "Thomas over here." he heard his sister shout. Thomas walked over to her. "You could have waited ya know." "Sorry, it's just SO COOL!" "Yea. as long as i don't look down." Thomas said as he sat on the floor. "Freakin' beautiful." he said as he looked out the window. After a few minutes Thomas heard a bell go off and looked at the screen on the wall as a woman appeared on it. She had blond hair that was kept back in a bun except for a curl that went down to her right shoulder. She had on small rim glasses, a white long sleeved/ low cut shirt, a medium length black skirt, and a purple cape that appeared to break into tails at the bottom. "She looks really weird." "Yea." "Wonder if she has anything important to say?" Thomas said thoughtfully before answering his own question "Probably not. Just that lame good luck thing." "Hey look it's Beacon!" Natalie shouted in excitement. Thomas stood and looked out the window. "Yea, pretty epic." When the airship landed Thomas quickly ran out the door and down the walkway. As he stood outside the main gates of Beacon he turned around to find Natalie. When he found her he turned tword her and shouted "HURRY UP." Natalie looked at Thomas and glared. Thomas stood waiting for another few minutes before Natalie finally caught up to him. "Geez Natalie that took forever, your so slow." "Like your one to talk." As the two walked away arguing two other people stood where Thomas and Natalie had just been. As the two stood staring up at Beacon one, a tall boy with short brown hair, he wore a grey jacket, and blue jeans, on his back he had a large red scythe with a canister and a few dials on the handle, looked at the other. "This is AWESOME!." The other, another tall boy with short brown hair,glasses and a very intelligent face, he wore a red and black striped jacket that was open to reveal a short sleeved dark purple shirt, and black cargo pants. He looked at the other boy and said. "Don't do that." "Do what?" "Shout. I'm standing right next to you." The boy laughed and said "Sorry." "It's ok." The two then walked into the main courtyard and looked around. "Where do you think the welcoming speech is?" "I...don't know."

* * *

Meanwhile...

Thomas and Natalie stood in a hallway looking around. "Great, were lost." Thomas sighed and looked out the window. "Well the courtyard is right there so I guess we could just jump out the window, I mean were only on the... Second floor." As soon as Thomas opened the window he stepped back "On three. one...two...THREE!" He shouted before running forward and jumping through the open window. Thomas quickly adjusted himself so that he landed on his feet and rolled forward. As Thomas stood up he jumped to the side and shouted "Ok Natalie it's your turn." "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Natalie shouted as she jumped out of the window. Thomas quickly ran and caught her before she hit the ground. "Cool." he said as he set her down "Now lets go and find where there giving the speech." As Thomas turned around he slammed into the boy in the grey jacket and stumbled backwards. "Sorry." Thomas quickly scanned the boy. he had slightly curly brown hair and a barely noticeable mustache. Thomas stared at the sharp features of his face and held out his hand. "I'm Thomas, the crazy girl is my sister Natalie." The boy shook his hand. "I'm Cody. This is my friend Nathan." Thomas looked over and saw another boy just a head shorter than himself with swooped over blondish hair, small rim glasses, and an odd amount of frekleness to him.

Nathan looked Thomas up and down. He had unruly brown hair, a long nose, and generally bulky features despite being very thin. Natalie had similar features except her nose was smaller, she had long brown hair, and small red glasses. Nathan pushed his glasses up and shook Thomas's hand. "Nice ta meet ya." Thomas said a huge lopsided grin spreading across his face. "Also just out of curiosity... do you guys have any idea where the orientation is?" Nathan shook his head. "No." "Dang it. Ah well me an' Natalie got a good look around the school just a second ago, want us to show you around? What we found anyway." "Sure." "Then lets get moving."

"And this is the locker room where as you can guess you store your stuff. Pretty simple." Thomas said sweeping his arms out to the sides. "Hey it's people!" Everyone looked where Natalie was pointing and saw a large group of students being led by the woman Thomas and Natalie had seen on the airship. Thomas frowned "Ah well, lets join the proper tour." as the group walked over they heard the woman speaking "And they can be programmed to fly to specific coordinates." Thomas waved at the group and smiled "Heyo! what'd we miss?" "There you are. Join the rest of the group and don't get lost again." "Yes mam." "Now everyone it is time to choose your locker. Simply input your code and store your things."

After the tour was done everyone was left at the lunchroom for dinner and were to report to the main hall for bed. Thomas and Natalie sat down at their own table eating and talking about the day so far. "So what cha' think?" Thomas asked around a mouthful of food, his hand raised over his mouth. "It's awesome!" Natalie said excitedly her eyes shining. Thomas laughed "I would hope so after all the work it took to get here." "Yea."

Nathan and Cody sat at their table also talking about the day. Nathan looked at Cody "What do you think of those two we met earlier?" "They're ok." Nathan nodded "They had interesting eyes." Cody sputtered. "What?" he said with a small chuckle "I like eyes. They're interesting!" "Oooookay."

* * *

Later...

Thomas laid his sleeping bag on the floor and sat down yawning. He looked around the hall and all he saw was a bunch of dumb muscle heads showing off. "*sigh* I was hoping for more. Ah well, beggars can't be choosers." Thomas adjusted himself and rolled over into the push-up position. "1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10. Aggg. gah that always stings. Alright now to sit-ups."

Nathan looked around. there wasn't much in the room, just a bunch of people. he looked around again. There was a girl with black hair and a black robe reading in the corner, a weird blond guy in a blue sleep suit,and a bunch of really muscular guys. "Hey over here I found a spot." Nathan looked over to find Cody and saw him over by the door. "I found a spot." Nathan walked over and set his bag down. "Good spot." "It was the only one i could find." As they sat down to sleep they heard some fighting over on the other side of the room and looked over and saw three girls fighting next to the girl with the black robe. Nathan heard a shout from across the room barely audible above the sound of the girls fighting. "HEY SHUT UP! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!" then the lights went out.

Thomas ran down the line of lockers with a piece of toast dangle from his mouth, butter dripping down his chin. "DANG IT! WHY WHY WHY! I'M A FREAKIN IDIOT! WHY DID I PUT MY LOCKER SO FAR DOWN! STUPID STUPID STUPID!" Nathan turned around and saw Thomas run past slapping himself in the face, Natalie running along right behind him. Nathan stared and then went back to his locker. Cody pulled The Dragons Claw from his locker and slid the strap over his shoulder. "Did you hear about teams?" "Yea i heard that there going to be four man groups." Nathan slipped on his jacket. "I can't wait." Cody looked at Nathan a large grin spreading across his face. "This will be fun." The two turned around and saw Thomas and Natalie slide in next to them stopping at their own lockers. "*pant pant pant* I can't believe *pant* we missed them." Thomas slapped himself again and started opening his locker. "Oh. Hey guys!" Natalie smiled at Nathan and Cody. Thomas turned around his hands working fast to attach a leather holster and some pouches to his belt. "Oh hey." Natalie looked at Cody and Nathan "What do you think of my belt? Pretty cool right?" Natalie spun around,her purple jacket flaring out around her. The belt was a black leather belt with multi-colored spikes and a large metal buckle. Nathan rested his chin in his hand and stared at it. "Interesting." Cody looked at the belt. "Awesome." "I KNOW RIGHT." Thomas wave his hand "Anyway we need to get going. You should probably get your gear." Nathan looked back "I've already got it." "huh? Whatever. Lets get going."

* * *

Outside...

Nathan looked down the line of assembled people, everyone from the drop-ship was lined up on stone plates, and standing in front of them were Ozpin and Glenda. Ozpin looked up and down the line "For years you have trained to become warriors. Today your abilities will be evaluated in the emerald forest." "Now i'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams, each of you will be given teammates. Today." Nathan heard someone groan. Ozpin started speaking "These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at beacon so it is in your best interests to be pared with someone with whom you can work well." Another groan "That being said first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years." Some one shouted "WHAT?!" Nathan looked down the line and saw a girl with a red hood, a shocked look on her face. A girl with pink hair and a shirt to match looked at the boy next to her "See i told you." Ozpin looked at everyone "After you've partnered up make your way to the northern end of the forest, you will meet opposition along the way, do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path or you will die. You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics, each pair must chose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item as well as your standing and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" He paused for a moment. "Good now take your positions." Thomas mumbled "I hate this so much." Cody stretched and took his scythe off his back, Natalie touched a white spike on her belt and it elongated into a full length throwing knife,Nathan adjusted his glasses and crouched down breathing slowly. Nathan heard a ticking sound and saw Thomas go flying into the air, the sound of his scream echoing behind him "SON OF A-" There was another tick and Cody went flying, an excited shout following him. Then Natalie "AWESOME!" Then Nathan felt the ground leave him and felt himself flying through the air. He looked and saw Natalie aim the knife in front of her and press a button on the end of the handle and then she was gone. Nathan looked back and saw her falling straight down. Nathan looked and saw Cody aim at the tallest tree he could find and hocked the scythe around it, causing him to spin down screaming like a maniac. Thomas was shakily putting bullets into his revolvers chamber and snapped it shut. "Ok. Landing time." He pressed a button on the handle and the revolver changed into a long-bladed dagger, but not quite a short sword. He spun it out to the side and rammed it into the first tree he found, and he flipped over losing his knife in the tree as he fell. "DAMMMMMMNNNNNN ITTTTTTTTT!" Nathan held his hands out in-front of himself and a large white burst appeared, slowing him down greatly. Nathan adjusted and shot himself towards the ground with another burst and disappeared into the forest.

Thomas stared at the top of the giant tree in-front of him and saw the gleam of ' blade stuck in the top of the tree. "Note to self, emergency landing idea sucks. Horribly." He sighed and shook his head. "Oh well. Lets get climbing."

Natalie looked around trying to see if she could find anyone. But of course they all had to land somewhere else. "Dang it. Might as well go and find Thomas. He's probably in a lot of trouble." As she started walking there was a rustle behind her.

Cody looked around "Okay the ruins should be this way." He said looking in a general north-ish direction.

Nathan looked around easily finding north. "Alright the ruins will be somewhere this way. But first." he said spinning around and throwing his jacket to the side. "SHOW YOURSELF!"

Thomas sighed. "Just my luck. I find the tallest tree and i lose my knife. La-de-freakin da. *sigh* today is just great." he reached up and pulled himself onto the last branch. "On the up side i'm finally at the top." he looked up and saw C.Q. just out of arms reach. "Surprise surprise I have the longest arms ever, i'm tall as heck, and i can't grab it.*sigh* Today hates me." Thomas leaned back and jumped up grabbing C.Q.s' handle "HAHA! wait." Thomas looked down and realized two things. First: he was insanely high up. Second: C.Q was stuck, meaning. So was he. "Aw man, COME ON!" Thomas started shaking up and down trying to get C.Q loose "Dang it,why me why me why m-" and it came loose.

Natalie laughed at the group of Beowolves laying dead around her. "Aww their broke-ed" Natalie turned around and heard a crash that shook the ground. "Who! What was that?" She turned and ran twords the noise. "Ow ow freakin ow. From-the-freakin-top. GAH!" Natalie looked down at Thomas laying on the ground and rolling in pain. "Aww it's just you." "Hey that hurt. and so do I." Natalie leaned down and punched Thomas in the gut. "AHG. Dang it Natalie!" Thomas jumped up and smacked Natalie on the back of the head. "Dang-it woman! Never hit me again or ill break your arm!" "Ow." "Good. Now lets go and find that dumb ruin thing." "ok geez." Thomas and Natalie turned off to the north and started walking

Nathan looked at the Ursas standing in-front of him. "Easy." He raised his right hand and pointed at the Ursa on the left. He turned his hand around so the palm was facing up and he waited as the Ursa roared and charged at him, its' claws raised high. Nathan snapped and an explosion cloaked the Ursa. Nathan turned to the next one and snapped again another explosion going off. He spun around and held out his hand. An arc of lightning shot from it and fried the last one. Nathan shook his head. "Why do they always end so easily?" Nathan sighed and picked up his jacket. "Alright. Time to get to the ruins."

Cody looked at the ten beowolves encircling him. "Alright lets do this quick." Cody spun the first dial opening the hole at the end of the scythe handle. "TIME TO COOK!" Cody spun the scythe around and pulled a trigger on the handle, a large blade of flame burst from the end of the handle. Cody spun the scythe around aiming the flames at the beowolves in-front of him "Five down." Cody laughed and spun around, spinning both of the dials and pulling another trigger. The flames pulled back inside the scythe and coated the blade, turning it into a deadly weapon of flames. Cody lunged forward, swinging his blade, carving a path through the beasts. "And that's the last of them." Cody turned the dials off and slipped the scythe onto his back. "Alright the ruins should be this way."

Thomas looked ahead wide eyed. "Sweet! We made it!" Natalie ran ahead into the clearing and looked at the ruins. It wasn't much. A moss covered round slab, and a big one at that, It had a few pedestals and a big wall at the back. All of it covered in moss and ivy. Thomas walked forward and smiled. "Look at this. Chess pieces for relics. Hahaha. Perfect. hahahahaha." "Why are you laughing so much?" Thomas turned to Natalie and laughed again a huge smile spreading across his face. "The relics. Their chess pieces. Looks they have Two rooks, Two knights, Two Bishops, and Two pawns. However no kings or queens. Why? Because Ozpin is the king and Glenda the Queen, we under them are naught but pawns. So here take this." He said tossing one of the pawns to Natalie. "I have another theory if ya wanna hear it." Natalie shrugged. "Sure." "The theory is this. There are two of each right?" "Yea." "So obviously if everyone is divided into two groups we can just take the other pawn and give it to which ever other two man cell we want on our team. Get it?" "Yea. So we find the tough guys and we instantly win!" "Bingo. And it sounds like we have company."

Nathan looked around and saw Cody running up from behind him. "Hey Nathan!" "Hey Cody. Have any trouble?" "No. How about you?" "No. Come on we should be pretty close." Nathan and Cody started walking twords the ruins. Cody held out his arm. "Hang on, I hear someone." Nathan and Cody crouched in the bushes and inched forward. "...And it sounds like we have company. You can get out of the bushes now." Nathan and Cody stood up and saw Thomas and Natalie standing on a big round stone slab. "Hey. How have you guys been." Natalie smiled and waved. Cody smiled "Its' been ok. How have you been." "Ok." "In horrid pain. But that's beside the point. Take this." Thomas said tossing a black object at them. Cody reached out and grabbed the thing and looked at it. "A pawn?" "Yup. Sort of a metaphor. Ya missed the whole explanation though sooooo. Ill tell ya later. But my main theory is still good. To simplify were on a team now." "What?" "Yea. Two of each piece minus kings and queens so if each group is two people it would only make sense to split them into groups of four. Got It?" "Yes." "Good. So the 'Relics' are the perfect decider. Each group gets one and the matches are pared up." "That does make sense." "Thank you Nathan. Hey i remembered your name." Thomas stopped and stared at the bushes to the left. Nathan stopped. There was definitely a presence there. He could sense it with his aura. "So then i'm in a butt load of pain so who agrees we run? Everyone?! Wow a unanimous decision! Lets go!" And with that said Thomas jumped off the ruins and ran twords Nathan and Cody. "Come on lets go go go people." Everyone quickly fell in behind him and kept running. "So anyone know the way to the cliff?" "WHAT!" "Yea i have no idea." "Seriously." "Yup." A collective groan rose from the group and Thomas broke out laughing." what do you wanna bet that that big generic shape over there is probably the cliff?" Thomas pointed twords a large cliff shaped thing in the distance. "Yea that's probably it." "And today's agree-er is Cody. Dankashun." "Huh?" "It means thanks." "Ah" "yup." The forest kept getting thicker and thicker as they ran. When they were almost to the cliff a low rumbling sound came from ahead of them. "Oh please don't be a giant monster." At that moment a Deathstalker broke through the trees, a few small monsters lingering around it. "Greaaaaat. Now we get messed up by more monsters." Thomas pulled C.Q from his belt and checked the load. Natalie pressed her belt buckle and it changed into a miniature dart gun. Cody dropped his jacket and spread his arms wide. Cody pulled The Dragons Claw from his back and checked the dials. "Alright lets fight." Thomas raised C.Q and fired a few rounds at a group of beowolves. "I've got these ones you guys get the rest. Just avoid big-o."

Cody nodded and spun the dials his blade cloaked in flames he jumped into a pack of Ursa and swung at the first one he saw swinging around in time to block another strike at his head.

Natalie aimed her dart gun at a group of Boarbatusk shooting a small dart into the top left eye of the front one the small amount of red dust in the dart exploding.

Nathan looked at the King Taijitu and frowned. "Your eyes are really boring." He snapped an explosion going off under its' head, sending folding back on its' self.

Thomas ducked under a slash from a Beowolf, he quickly switched C.Q to knife mode and stabbed it in the stomach and pulled a trigger on the handle shooting a red dust round into sending the wolf flying away into its own friends. Thomas quickly spun C.Q around turning it back into a bayoneted revolver, and leveled it at the next wolf firing a yellow round the yellow dust inside shocking the wolf.

Natalie shot another boarbatusk in the leg, the explosives going off, she spun around and shot another in the side. Natalie jumped over a charging boar and pulled a white spike from her belt stabbing the knife into a soft spot in its' back, then she pressed a button at the base, causing a small high velocity round to fly straight through the boarbatusk and send Natalie spinning through the air. The second she landed she through the now empty knife at the first boarbatusk and nailing it in the top right eye sending it into a panic.

Cody ducked under a slash and spun The Dragons Claw around, slicing through the ursa behind him, "Easy." Cody spun around and stabbed down sticking the scythe into the head of an ursa and using it like a tri-pod, flames blasting out in-front of him. "That's all of them."

Nathan jumped over the King Taijitus' first strike blasting its head as he jumped over. He spun around and put his hands against its' back and then jumped off and snapped causing a trail of ice shooting from his hand to the King Taijitu, freezing it to the ground. Nathan turned to go and help the others when another King Taijitu slammed into him and sent him flying into a tree. Nathan stood groaning. "Gah. That really hurt." Nathan glared at the snake and spread his arms wide, waving his hands around, hypnotizing the snake. Nathan smiled and snapped. A chain of explosions went off from his hands wrapping around the Taijitu head. The Taijitu reared back its left eye surrounded by burn marks. Nathan ran forward and put his hand on its' frozen stomach and waited for a minute before stepping back and snapping. The beast lurched one more time and then stopped. He looked around and saw Thomas standing amongst a pack of fallen Beowolves, Natalie riding around on the last boarbatusk, steering it with its front tusks, and Cody stood amongst the burned Ursa. Thomas looked around and shook his head. "And here I thought- OFFF" Everyone looked as a giant tail swung around and slammed into his chest. Thomas looked at the Deathstalker and laughed. "Oh yea, I forgot you." He stood shakily and fell over. "Yea. That makes one hit too many." Thomas leaned back against the tree and looked at everyone "I need a smoke screen. Anyone able to do that?" Nathan nodded. "Just a second." And he ran at the deathstalker. The deathstalker swung its claw at him, bringing the other around to snap him in half. As the claws got within a few inches of Nathan he stopped and the claws flew back as if pushed by a beast. Nathan smiled and kept running. When he reached the other side he snapped and a chain of explosions went off, leaving a large smoke cloud behind. Thomas smiled. "I don't care how, but good job." Thomas leaned forward propping his arm on his knee and aiming straight into the smoke. He reached down and grabbed six white bullets from the first pouch on his belt and loaded C.Q with them before aiming into the smoke. Thomas watched the deathstalkers claws flailing through the smoke…. And fired. The shots rang out, six, one right after the other. He rubbed his shoulder and smiled as he heard it howl. "It's not dead yet. So I would recommend attacking it." Cody ran forward and jumped through the air, a blade of flame flying ahead of him. Natalie pulled out three yellow knives and ran forward shouting as loud as she could. Nathan looked at Thomas then back to the deathstalker and ran twords it. Cody slammed into its head and sliced downward, the blade of flame cutting into its armored head. The beast howled and slammed its claw into Codys' side, catching him with the other. Natalie screamed and through her knives into the deathstalkers tail, sending an electric shock through it. The beast shook and dropped Cody, who scrambled for his scythe. Nathan jumped and landed on the deathstalkers head. He placed his hands on it and waited. Thomas saw the deathstalker swing at Nathan and he quickly loaded six more white rounds, shooting three into each claw, causing them to go off course and slam into each other just above Nathan. Thomas reloaded and yelled to Cody. "Hey how deep fried can you make this things' hands?" Cody smiled as he ducked under another swing from its claws "Very." "Do it." Cody laughed and blasted flames onto the first claw he could see, staying as close to it as he could. "Natalie." "Yea." "Stop attacking its claws and get the things tail with a dart." "Alright." Natalie said nodding. She took her dart gun off her belt and aimed at the deathstalkers' tail, shooting it right at the tip. Natalie smiled and waited a few seconds before pulling a second trigger. An explosion went off through out the top half of the deathstalkers tail, rendering it completely useless. Thomas smiled. "Alright Nathan whatever your doing I'd recommend you do it." "Just a second." Nathan waited another minute or so before jumping off and snapping. A column of ice went out from his hand and froze the deathstalkers' head to the ground. Thomas and Natalie laughed "Awesome. Simply awesome." The group walked, or in Thomas's case, Limped to the cliff they looked up. "So now that were almost there how do we get up?" Nathan adjusted his glasses "I may have an idea."

Thomas screamed out of pure terror and adrenalin, more a seventy thirty mix but who cares, and looked at Nathan. "NEVER AGAIN!" "We got up the cliff." "No. You flew up the cliff with the rest of us holding on for dear life. And now I must ask how." "I'll tell you when we get back to Beacon. Because it looks like were leaving." Thomas looked over and saw two other groups assembled. "Ah. Wait wasn't there another team." As he spoke they heard a shout of triumph and turned to see the last team reach the top of the cliff. "Ah."

* * *

Back at Beacon…

Thomas, Nathan, Natalie, and Cody stood on a stand in-front of the entire assembled school as Ozpin announced the teams. "Thomas Maxwell, Nathan Renais, Natalie Maxwell, and Cody Tarragon. The four of you retrieved the black pawn pieces. From this day forward you will work together as." Thomas saw all their pictures and first initials coming together on an overhead screen forming TNNC. "Team Tank. Lead by Thomas Maxwell." Team TNNC smiled. This was the day they had waited for.

**MERRY BELATED CHRISTMAS GOODBYEGOODNIGHT!**


	2. THIS is what we waited for?

_Your world needs a great defender_  
_Your world's in the way of harm_  
_You want a romantic life a fairytale that's full of charm_

_Beware that the light is fading_  
_Beware as the dark returns_  
_This world's unforgiving_  
_Even brilliant lights will cease to burn_

_Legends scatter_  
_Day and night will sever_  
_Hope and peace are lost forever_

_This will be the day we've waited for_  
_This will be the day we open up the door_  
_I don't wanna hear your absolution_  
_Hope your ready for a revolution_  
_Welcome to a world of new solutions_  
_Welcome to a world of bloody evolution_  
_In time your heart will open minds_  
_A story will be told_  
_and victory is in a simple soul_

The loud banging continued echoing down the halls as Thomas rammed his shoulder into the door. "It's not working." "Shut up Nathan! I can do this." Nathan sighed as Thomas rammed the door again. They had been standing here for ten minutes while everyone else was already in their rooms sleeping. Thomas stepped back and stared at the door. "Ok. Cody you do it." "What?" "Yea. You're just a bit bigger than me size wise. Just try it." Cody laughed. "Ok." "Good, now just back up and run." Natalie sighed and stepped next to the door pulling a white rectangle off of her belt and holding it up to the door as Cody ran at it. Natalie grabbed the handle and swung the door open right before Cody hit it. Thomas, Nathan, and Natalie burst out laughing as Cody fell face first into the room. Thomas high-fived Natalie and stepped over Cody to get in the room. "That my friends is humor. The first rule of knowing me is simply that I will find every way possible to mess with you. Natalie functioning as my assistant." "HEY!" "Excuse me. Partner in crime." "Thank you." "Your welcome." Nathan walked into the room and helped Cody up. "Anyway. I said I would explain my weapon when we got back so." "Later." Thomas said waving his hand. "Right now is introduction time. We just say who we are, what are weapons are, and stuff like that. Ya know, basics." Thomas walked over to the bed closest to the window and sat down. "That being said." He paused for a moment. "Last person to sit on a bed goes first." Thomas said insanely fast. Natalie ran and jumped onto the farthest bed. Cody jumped for the one on Thomas's' left and spun around to find everyone else already on their beds. Thomas pointed at Cody and laughed. "Ha-ha. You go first, then me, then Nathan, and finally Natalie. GO!" Cody sighed and stood up. "You already know my name so." "SAY IT!" "No." "Fine." "I'm here because I want to become a hunter so I can fight monsters." "That's it." "Yes." "Oh." "Anyways. My weapon is The Dragons Claw. A scythe that also functions as a multi-setting flamethrower. I can make a blade of flame that can go up to fifty feet. "Impressive." "Thanks. I can also make flames cover the normal blade to superheat it." Cody sat back down on his bed and looked at Thomas who stood up and walked to the center of the red carpet in the middle of the tiny room. "I'm Thomas Maxwell, me and my sister." "That's me." "Yes it is. Now shut up." "Aw." "Anyways. We come from a low middle class family, that is to say that my gun is made pretty much entirely from scraps, as are most of my bags and ammo. My weapon in question is this." He said pulling his blocky revolver from one of his jackets' enormous pockets. "I thought we had to leave all our gear in the lockers." Natalie said in a teasing voice. "I feel more comfortable with it. Any way this is C.Q a.k.a Close Quarters, named so because of the fact that both of its forms, really long knife, and bayoneted revolver, it's a close range weapon. The ammo is what's impressive anyway. I have seven kinds, Explosive, Freezing, Shocking, High velocity slash impact, and high velocity versions of the other ones." As he spoke he pulled bullets from the pouch on his left hip and placed them on the night stand under the window. One was and entirely red bullet, another was blue, one had a white stripe, and there were red, blue, and yellow ones with white stripes. "They're pretty cool. The single color ones have that respective type of Dust filling the tip of the bullet, when it hits something…BOOM! Off it goes. The white striped ones have white dust instead of powder allowing the rounds to fly farther and faster. I like to say these are for the things that you can't kill, and if they don't do it. Then you just hope you can outrun it, or your slowest team mate. Either works." Nathan looked up at Thomas. "Wow. That's a lot of stuff." "Gotta be prepared. Anyways it's your turn Nathan." Nathan walked over to the middle of the room and turned around. "I guess I'll start off by explaining my weapon. I call it the Dust Manipulation System." Thomas tilted his head. "Huh?" "It's a mechanical system that goes throughout my body and allows me to store dust in my body and release it through my pores." Thomas and Natalie whistled. "Impressive." "Well it only works at close ranges." "What about all that crazy flippy stuff?" "I was leaving trails of dust that I set off when I snapped." "Ohhhhh. 'Cause the friction. I get it now." Thomas rested his head in his hand and sat down in the rooms' one chair. "So… How does it fit? I get tubing and stuff for the dust to move. That can run along or on your bones. But what about insulated containers for the stuff?" "I removed a few unnecessary organs." "Ow ow ow ow ow ow." Natalie jumped up. "Do you have scars!" "Yes." Nathan stared at Natalie a little uneasily. "Can I see them?" Nathan stared at Natalie, a blank look on his face. Cody looked at Natalie, his head tilted to the side, mouth slightly open, his eyes staring. "Yea. That's my sister." Everyone stared at Thomas. "Yea." "Anyway. Nathan you were saying." Nathan looked back at Thomas. "Yea. I'm from the Renais family. The biggest shipping company in all of Vale." "Knew that. Well I guessed so." "Still cool though." "Continue." "That's it." "Oh. Really?" "Yes." "I feel cheated." Natalie jumped off of her bed "My turn! I'm Natalie Maxwell, Thomas' brother, and my weapon is this!" She jabbed one of the spikes on her belt and it elongated into a full size throwing knife with an arrow head shapped blade, a jade colored handle and a round orb on the end of the handle. "I use these knives with dust loaded cartridges in the handles. When it hits something the dust flys through a tube in the blade and EXPLOADS!" She shouted throwing her arms out to the side. "IT'S AWESOME! Oh and I also have this." She touched the belt buckle causing it to pop off and turn into a mini gun. "It's a dart gun loaded with red dust. If this hits you the red dust goes through out your system and then when I click this button a charge gets sent out and BOOM!" Cody looked at her belt "If that's the buckle how do you keep your belt up?" "Oh. The actual buckle is on the other side." Nathan shook his head. "For those darts to work you would have to hit a vein every time." Thomas smiled "My sister is an expert on human, animal, and grimm anatomy. Ask her where an organ, vein, or pressure point is and she'll get it right." "Yup. Oh and what I want to do later. Hmmmmm. Someday I want to rule the world with a hierarchy system so that everyone is forced to love and adore me. OR DIE! Just like the Lunar Queen." Natalie sighed and hugged herself "I can't wait!" Nathan stared at Natalie. "Thomas, your sister is crazy." "That's her job. We can't all be mad Hatters after all." "Yea but Cody is crazy too." "HEY!" "What?" "Everyone I do believe it is time to organize our stuff and then proceed to sleep. We have classes tomorrow after all." "Ok." Everyone started unpacking. Thomas threw his bag under his bed and put some books and cleaning supplies for C.Q on the desk. Nathan put his bag under his bed after placing some books on the night stand. Natalie threw her stuff under her bed and fell onto it face first. Cody threw his bag under his bed and sat down playing a video game. Thomas picked up one of four whit boxes that had been given to them after the ceremony. "Ok. Let's see what we got." Thomas opened the box with his name on it and pulled out a Scroll and a brown suit with gold lining, a blue best, a white undershirt, and a red tie. Everyone stared at the contents of their boxes. "Wow. All we get is some stupid tablet thing-y and a suit." Natalie laughed "Miens not a suit." "It's a suit with a skirt!" Thomas glared at Natalie."Still a suit! Anyway. I'm going to bed." And he fell onto his bed and was asleep before he touched the sheets. Everyone else shrugged and got ready for bed.

Thomas slowly sat up and stared at the clock. Still a good hour and a half before class. Thomas walked out of the room with his suit slung over his shoulder. A while later he came back washed and dressed, his dark brown hair flattened down by hand. His green eyes darted about the room. Thomas smiled and took in a deep breath. He jumped on to his bed and started jumping from bed to bed singin'

_**When they come for me**__**  
**__**I'll be sitting at my desk**__**  
**__**with a gun in my hand**__**  
**__**wearing a bulletproof vest**__**  
**__**singing my my my**__**  
**__**how the time does fly**__**  
**__**when you know you're going to die**__**  
**__**by the end of the night **__**When they come for me**__**  
**__**I'll be sitting at my desk**__**  
**__**with a gun in my hand**__**  
**__**wearing a bulletproof vest**__**  
**__**singing my my my**__**  
**__**how the time does fly**__**  
**__**when you know you're going to die**__**  
**__**by the end of the night **__**When they come for me**__**  
**__**I'll be sitting at my** **desk**__  
__**with a gun in my hand**__**  
**__**wearing a bulletproof vest**__**  
**__**singing my my my**__**  
**__**how the time does fly**__**  
**__**when you know you're going to die**__**  
**__**by the end of the night**__**  
**__**say hey**_

And he was then promptly hit in the face with a pillow. Thomas fell back and smacked his head against Nathans' bed. "AGGGGGG!" Cody glared at him "What the heck!" "We only have a half hour till class." Thomas stared at the door as it slammed against the frame.

* * *

Nathans hazel, green with brown flecks and a ring of brown in the center, eyes darted around observing the room. Dr,Ooblecks' class was a standard lecture hall with rows of bench seats and a desk at the center. The walls were lined with maps covered in string, marks, and pieces of paper. More pieces of newspaper lined the walls, and his desk was far from neat. Nathan sat in the middle row and felt a rush of wind the second he got in the row. He looked up and saw a man that looked like he'd just stepped out of a tornado. His green hair was thrown back behind his head in large spikes, his shirt was half tucked in, the collar popped up around his neck, he had a yellow tie, glasses, and mismatched shoes, one black one brown. He started speaking very quickly. "Hello class. I am and I will be teaching you history." He took a sip from his coffee. "History is important, very very important." another sip. "If you do not learn from it you are doomed to repeat it." he sipped again. Natalie leaned in. "He really likes coffee." Nathan nodded. "Now today we will be talking about the beginning. The founding of Vale."

* * *

Everything about the lunch room was big. The windows, the tables, even the room itself. Nathan and Natalie looked around and saw Thomas and Cody siting at a table by the left wall. "Hey." Thomas nodded and kept staring off twords the center of the room. "What are you looking at?" "Nothing that concerns you as of yet." "Ok." Natalie looked at Cody "So what did you do." "No idea." Thomas spoke around a mouthful of food. "Professor Peachs' class." "How was it?" "Eh. I didn't pay attention. I was just a bit preoccupied." "With what?" "What I'm doing right now." Nathan shook his head and sat down next to Cody. Cody looked up from his game and said hey. "what did you guys have?" Natalie looked up. "Oobleck." "How was he?" Thomas asked "Hyper. Really hyper." Thomas nodded and turned around to eat. "This is some pretty good food, not as good as mine but..." Nathan and Cody looked at Thomas with skeptical looks on their faces. "You cook?" Natalie nodded "Yea, he's really good." "I'll have to cook for you guys some time." "Yea." Thomas picked up an apple and took a monster size bite. "So what do we do next?" Natalie looked at him. "I thought you knew?" Thomas looked at the last fourth of his apple, having eaten another two giant bites while Natalie was speaking, "Nope. Let me check the shedule." Nathan looked at Thomas "What?" Thomas threw the comically thin remains of his apple, all that was left was the core, twords the trash."Nice! Direct hit! And I was saying schedule funny." Thomas reached under the bench and pulled out is bag. "Is that your only bag?" Thomas glanced at Cody. "Yea. I don't need any more, this one works. I could get another but... I don't care enough to." Cody went back to eating and Thomas pulled the schedule book out of his bag. He flipped through it and looked up after a minute "We all have Ports class next." "When's that?" Thomas looked at Nathan "I'm glad you asked. About an hour after lunch. Which meansssssssssssssssss. I challenge Cody to a duel." Cody let out his barking laugh. "HAHAHAHA! You couldn't beat me." Thomas smirked "Oh!? I could at least try. And win." "No." Nathan looked over at Thomas. "You can't beat Cody." Natalie looked at him "I'll bet you're wrong." "I'll bet against you." "You're on."

* * *

Cody and Thomas stood across from each other in the court yard, each with a grin on their face, weapon in hand. "Sure ya don't want to give up?" "Never!" Thomas smiled "I like it!" Thomas slipped some blue and white rounds into C.Q. "Non-leathels." he explained. "They still blow up and freeze an' stuff, they just don't kill you." Cody pressed a button on the Dragon claws handle. "I don't want to burn you too much." Thomas smiled and shifted C.Q to blade form with a flick of his wrist. "Lets go." Cody and Thomas circled each other for a while before Cody taunted "Come on coward." Thomas smiled, "Don't mind if I do." Thomas could practically hear the music as he charged Cody, as the guitar started to play and the drums started to beat he sliced in with a high left. Cody spun his scythe around and bounced C.Q off. Thomas pulled the trigger as the blade passed over his shoulder causing it to instantly fly back at Cody, Thomas heard the music intensify as he did a quick upward feint and sliced at Codys' side. He spun around and sliced again, shooting two rounds to give him a boost. As the lyrics started to roar in Thomas' head he lunged forward only for Cody to deflect C.Q off of TDCs' blade. _Feels like your life is over Feels like all hope is gone._ Cody swung T.D.C around and aimed for Thomas' side. _You kiss it all away, __Maybe maybe __This is a second coming, __This is a call to_ arms. Thomas pulled C.Q up to his side in time to stop Codys' swing, but the impact sent him flying. _ Your finest hour won't be wasted wasted. Hey hey hell is what you make make, Rise against your fate fate._ Thomas jumped onto his feet and shoot a few rounds at Cody only for them to be deflected, Thomas jumped and swung while Cody was deflecting the rounds. _ Nothing's gonna keep you down Even if it's killing you Because you know the truth._ Cody jumped back, an inch between him and C.Q. He swung at Thomas, who swung C.Q and stopped the blade just above him. _Listen up listen up, __There's a devil in the church, __Got a bullet in the chamber. _Thomas grunted under the wait and punched at Codys' stomach with his free hand. Cody jumped back and aimed the end of T.D.C at Thomas. His eyes got wide as a tongue of fire erupted from the weapon. _And this is gonna hurt, __Let it out let it out __You can scream and you can shout._ He rolled to the side and fired his last bullet at Cody. Cody let go of the flame trigger and spun the scythe around, bouncing the bullet off the blade. _Keep your secrets in the shadows and you'll be sorry. __Everybody's getting numb, __Everybody's on the run. _Thomas reloaded and charged again. Cody swung at Thomas only for him to jump the swing and aim at Codys' head and pull the trigger._ Listen up listen up __There's a devil in the church, __Got a bullet in the chamber __And this is gonna hurt._ Cody ducked under the shot and straightened up as Thomas flew back from the recoil. Thomas smiled "You're not half bad." Cody smiled "You too." _ You got your hell together, You know it could be worse. _It was Codys turn to charge at Thomas, his blade held high, ready to swing down at him and end the fight. _A self-inflicted murder __Maybe maybe. __You say it's all a crisis, __You say it's all a blur. _Thomas lined his blade up with Codys as he swung down. Thomas pulled the trigger. _There comes a time you've gotta face it face it, __Hey hey hell is what you make make, __Rise against your fate fate. _The bullet spun out from the barrel and smacked the center of the scythes' blade causing the weapon to bounce back. Thomas stood as Cody stumbled backwards. _Nothing's gonna keep you down, __Even if it's killing you, __Because you know the truth._

Cody smiled at Thomas as he heard his own music start up in his head. The guitar started fast and strong. He charged Thomas and swung in low right only for Thomas to jump it. The lyrics started as Cody turned the blade and swung up. _Show me how to lie __You're getting better all the time__, And turning all against the one __Is an art that's hard to teach. _Thomas spun and stopped Codys' swing. Thomas pulled ' trigger and flew off spinning around to land on his feet. _Another clever word __Sets off an unsuspecting herd __And as you step back into line __A mob jumps to their feet. _Cody continued his charge and swung at Thomas again and again, his strikes either getting deflected or blocked. _Now dance, fucker, dance Man, he never had a chance. And no one even knew It was really only you. _Cody swung again twords Thomas' left side only to get blocked again. Cody glared at Thomas and swung again, this time their weapons locked and each leaned in, putting pressure on their weapon. _And now you steal away, __Take him out today, __Nice work you did, __You're gonna go far, kid. _Thomas kicked out at Cody and slammed his foot into Codys' thigh. Cody smiled "I didn't feel a thing." Thomas smirked and kept pressing on C.Q. _With a thousand lies __And a good disguise, __Hit 'em right between the eyes, __Hit 'em right between the eyes. _Cody kicked at Thomas and smacked him in the stomach. Thomas grunted and slid back. "I'm not going down that easy." he grunted. _When you walk away __Nothing more to say, __See the lightning in your eyes, __See 'em running for their lives. _Cody pushed harder and Thomas slid back again. Thomas smirked. "I wonder whats in the chamber. I only have one loaded. What do you think?" Thomas groaned and shot. Cody felt the round hit him in the stomach and looked down to see his lower body freeze. _Slowly out of line __And drifting closer in your sights, __So play it out I'm wide awake, __It's a scene about me. _Thomas hoped back laughing. "I can barely believe that worked. *sigh* I do believe that I win?" Cody grunted "Not yet." _There's something in your way __And now someone is gonna pay __And if you can't get what you want __Well it's all because of me. _Cody spun T.D.C around and blasted the ice with a quick shot of flame. He grunted one last time as the ice melted off his legs and he aimed at Thomas. "Ah." "Hehehe." Cody blasted a blade of flame at Thomas and started to chase him. _Now dance, fucker, dance __Man, I never had a chance __And no one even knew __It was really only you. _Thomas jumped over the flame and loaded more white blue rounds. He ducked under the next slash and shot at Cody again. _Slowly out of line __And drifting closer in your sights, __So play it out I'm wide awake __It's a scene about me. __There's something in your way __And now someone is gonna pay __And if you can't get what you want __Well it's all because of me. _Cody spun T.D.C in front of him creating a spinning wall of protection. Thomas saw the bullets fall and decided to rush in for the kill. _Now dance, fucker, dance __Man, I never had a chance __And no one even knew __It was really only you. _Thomas dashed forward in one last desperate attempt to win. He struck from above, the left, the right, below, behind,he attacked Cody from every angle he could possible get at, firing off round after round to boost his attacks and try to break Codys defense. His relentless onslaught only paused for a nano second when he had to reload or block one of Codys attacks. Thomas struck again and again to no avail, Cody countered endlessly only to be blocked. The two fought for just over an hour, the music in their heads long since drowned out by the sounds of battle. "That is enough!" Thomas and Cody stopped mid-swing to see Glenda and a sizable chunk of the school watching them. "All dueling between students will be limited to supervised battles in the auditorium." Cody pointed at Thomas. "He started it!" "So?" Thomas shrugged. "I was just honestly curious who was stronger. Doesn't matter anymore. Yet anyway." Glenda looked at both of them. "Now Gentlemen, I would recommend you get to class." Thomas and Cody nodded. "Yes mam'" Thomas and Cody walked over to Natalie and Nathan. "Lets go. Now."

* * *

Professor Ports room was another standard lecture had rows of large benches curving around a small area in the middle. The room also had a desk, a golden bust of Professor Port, what looked like the estranged love child of a blunderbuss and an ax, and diagrams of different grimm lining the front wall. Thomas sat down in the back row and laid his head on his arms, Cody sat down and started playing video-games under the table, Natalie started doodling in a notebook, and Nathan put in some headphones. Thomas looked up from his arms and watched everyone file in. _Not that many people. huh. _Nathans hazel eyes darted around the room analyzing everyone. He saw team Ruby sitting in the front row and stared at them. Ruby was drawing something, Blake was reading, Weiss was sitting calmly, and Yang looked bored. "Good morning class." Everyone turned to see Professor Port walk into the room. He was a man of average height and had a slight belly. he had parted grey hair, large grey eyebrows, a large grey mustache. He stood at the front of the room and turned to face the students. "Monsters, demons, prowlers of the night. Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names. But I merely refer to them as PREY! ha ha ha ha!" Thomas slid down the bench and looked back over at the rest of the team sitting and talking. "uh. And you shall too upon graduating from this prestigious academy. Now as I was saying, Veil, as well as the other three kingdoms are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world. Our planet is absolutely teaming with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces, and that's where we come in. Huntsmen, huntresses." He pointed at Yang and clicked his tongue. "Individuals who are sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves! From what you ask? Why, the very world!" some kid shouted "Ayeup!" Everyone stared at him. Professor Port continued as if nothing had happened. "That is what you are training to become. But first, a story." And Thomas went to sleep. Cody still wasn't paying attention, Natalie went back to doodling, and Nathan kept listening. Thomas woke up when he heard some one shout "I do sir!" Thomas snorted and shook his head, blinking furiously. That was when he noticed a cage at the side of the room. Thomas saw Weiss leave the room and come back a minute later in her combat gear. He watched as Professor Port took his weapon down from the wall and walked over to the cage. Weiss stood in fencing position and held her rapier high. Thomas heard Weiss' teammates say something to which Weiss glared over at them. "Ruby I'm trying to focus!" Thomas slid next to Nathan and looked at the rest of the group. "First, I bet twenty Lien that that's a boarbatusk. Second, Weiss seems like a bit of a hot head." Professor Port looked at Weiss. "Alright. Let the match... Begin!" He said as he swung his weapon and cut the lock off the cage. As the door fell down Cody looked up. "That's not a boarbatusk." The boarbatusk charged out of the cage as Cody handed Thomas the Lien. "Thank you." Cody glared at the boarbatusk as it charged Weiss. She jumped to the side and swung at it right before it hit her, Thomas heard the boarbatusk shriek as the sword bounced off it's armored hide. Natalie shook her head. Weiss rolled and stood facing the boarbatusk, her sword held behind her. The beast turned around and growled at Weiss. Professor Port laughed "Ha ha weren't expecting that were you?" Weiss leaped forward as the boarbatusk charged at her, she tried to stab it in the face, only for her rapier to bounce off and get caught in the beasts' tusks. Weiss manged to get a good footing and started to yank on her rapier, trying desperately to free it. Professor Port spoke "Hold your approach. I like it." Weiss glanced over at her team when one of them said... something, and her rapier was sent flying off to side. The boarbatusk, now freed, rammed into Weiss, sending her backwards. "Oh ho! What will you do now without your weapon?" The boarbatusk charged again and Weiss rolled to the side. The beast couldn't stop fast enough and slammed in to the front row. Weiss scrambled to her feet and ran twords her weapon. She slid on the ground and picked up her rapier. Her teammates said something again as she stood up. She yelled at her teammate. "STOP TELLING ME WHAT TO DO!" The boarbatusk stood back up and leaped into the air, it curled into a ball and rolled at Weiss. She raised he rapier and created a blue glyph in the air right before the boarbatusk hit her causing it to unfurl. She summoned another glyph behind her and jumped on it. It flashed black and launched her forward, her rapier impaling the beast. "Bravo! Bravo! It appears we are indeed in the presence of a true huntress in training. I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings and stay vigilant! Class dismissed" TNNC jumped out of their seats and left for their next class.

* * *

Nathan looked around the room. "Where's Thomas?" Natalie looked up "He said he was going to get food." "Hes been gone for an hour." "Must be good food. Speaking of that. Where's Cody?" "I don't know." The door burst open and Thomas and Cody walked in carrying some plaits stacked with food. Thomas grinned "I found the kitchen. Did you know they let students cook?" "Really?" "Yea. Cody agreed to help me in exchange for extra." "It's good." Thomas and Cody gave everyone their plate and sat down. Nathan looked at his plate, there was a slice of chicken, pasta covered in sauce, and some rice. "You better get used to it. This is my specialty." "Chicken and pasta?" "And rice." Thomas said pointing his fork at Cody. "And I make the sauce from scratch. Like it or die." He said stuffing a piece of chicken in his mouth and comically glaring at everyone. Nathan ate some of the pasta and smiled. "It really is good." "Yea." Cody ate some chicken. Nathan ate some of the pasta. "That really is good!" "Told ya. This is what happens when your parents are divorced and your dad and step mom aren't there when you get home and your really hungry." "Your always hungry." "That's beside the point Natalie." "That is the point." "Shut up Nathan." After everyone finished Thomas stacked the plates on his arms and walked out. Nathan pulled out his book and flipped it open, Cody fell down on his bed, and Natalie started drawing again. Nathan looked up from his book. "What are you drawing Natalie?" "A lion. Lions are awesome." Nathan looked at Natalie and nodded. Thomas walked in and fell face first onto his bed. "Me go sleep. body too abused past days." Nathan looked at him "That sentence was horrible." "I don't ca-" and he was asleep.

* * *

**I'm the thorn in your side**  
**Makes you wriggle and writhe**

**And it's so easy when you're evil**  
**This is the life, you see**  
**The Devil tips his hat to me**  
**I do it all because I'm evil**  
**And I do it all for free**  
**Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need**

**While there's children to make sad**  
**While there's candy to be had**  
**While there's pockets left to pick**  
**While there's grannies left to trip down the stairs**  
**I'll be there, I'll be waiting round the corner**  
**It's a game, I'm glad I'm in it**  
**'Cause there's one born every minute**

**And it's so easy when you're evil**  
**This is the life, you see**  
**The Devil tips his hat to me**  
**I do it all because I'm evil**  
**And I do it all for free**  
**Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need**

Team TNNC jolted awake as Thomas jumped around on their beds one last time before running out the door with everyone chasing after him as they pulled on their uniforms. Just another day at Beacon.

* * *

**GoodbyeGoodnight: Senpai! Senpai! Is it done yet?**

**NoFace: Yup just finished.**

**GoodbyeGoodnight: YAY!**

**NoFace: Basically. Anyway Kohai, thanks for getting me motivated. Mostly the problem was actually doing it so. Here's a cookie.**

**GoodbyeGoodnight: NYA!**

**NoFace: Now get the F out. I'ma sleep. Till next time. Which will hopefully not take as long. Sorry about that. X**


End file.
